Lesson 607
Summary The Yorozuya are stunned to see Yamazaki's completely altered appearance and competence. The other Shinsengumi members celebrate his victory over the tank that not even Hijikata and Okita can beat and Gintoki wonders how Yamazaki transformed into a cornerstone of the group. He explains that realizing his weaknesses, he tried to become stronger by copying what Kondou was doing, training with weights. He couldn't handle it so abandoned the training. While thinking, he realized that his body was its own weight, its own fetter so he was able to throw off the fetter called Yamazaki Saguru and become a new person, the muscular hero named Zakiyama. In emphasis, the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi sees the original Yamazaki soul coming out of Zakiyama as a tail. Kondou congratulates Yamazaki on completing the training, training with fetters to discard your biggest fetter, yourself, to maintain an innocent state of mind. He then reveals that he also shed his soul, and his appearance becomes that of a gorilla. More Army tanks arrive and Kondou and Yamazaki rush forward to show the results of their evolution. Except their tail-like souls end up entangling each other and becoming stuck on a pole. A jealous Okita and Hijikata attacks the souls instead of straightening them out, causing Zakiyama and Gorilla to faint. The Shinsengumi try to help save them but an explosion separates Kondou's soul from his body. Okita replaces the soul with a soccer shirt so the Gorilla revives and like a soccer player, rushes towards the goal. The Yorozuya berates the ex-police force for their ineptitude but as some of them bicker, the others smile and rush towards the army (Saito was able to catch Kondou's soul), declaring that their Edo still exist. Meanwhile, the Army warships above the Shogunate building decide to fire at the warships lead by Matsudaira. The moment they do so, the cannons explode in a black mist. Matsudaira recognizes the mist as an agent that explodes in high temperatures used to destroy firearms and admits to the people behind it that this was not just samurai country; it was theirs too. The perpetrators were the ninja on the ground. On a rooftop, Sarutobi declares that she had evacuated the city and that everything is ready to her boss, Hattori. Hattori declares to his subordinates that there no longer is a need to fight in the shadows since Shige Shige is gone. They can fight in the open. Sarutobi wonders if that is Hattori's answer for what he wants to do. He admits there was no answer as he can't stop Soyo from fighting if he was going to protect her. He can instead protect everything, both her and the country. That he can fight with the thoughts of friend both dead and alive. He, Sarutobi and the Oniwabanshuu rush down the building to the moving Army tanks below. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Shinsengumi **Yamazaki Sagaru **Kondou Isao **Hijikata Toushirou **Okita Sougo **Sasaki Tetsunosuke (cameo) **Saitou Shimaru (cameo) *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Tokugawa Soyo (cameo) *Oniwabanshuu **Hattori Zenzou **Sarutobi Ayame Category:Chapters